A bailarina e o astronauta
by Lady Murder
Summary: Foi breve. #DHr, para Deh Malfoy, minha amiga secreta do 6v.# Agora com continuação, vejam só!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mimimi.  
**Aviso: **Fic para o Amigo Secreto Interships do 6v. Para minha querida **Deh Malfoy** com todos os pedidos de desculpas pelo atraso.

**::**

**A bailarina e o astronauta**

_Astronauta, diz pra mim cade você,  
__bailarina não consegue mais viver._

Foi breve.

Hermione calmamente voltava para casa depois da aula de balé, pensando em criar coragem para dizer à mãe que aquilo realmente não foi feito para ela. O vento frio batia em suas pernas e ela agradecia por ainda estar com a meia-calça. Alguns fios do cabelo castanho e cheio escapavam do coque e ela tentava colocá-los no lugar. Foi quando parou. Ao longe, numa praça ali perto, uma espécie de tumulto. Mordendo o lábio inferior, curiosa, foi até lá.

_Parece um discurso_, constatou, quando chegou mais perto. Muitas pessoas. Muitos flashes de câmeras. Um palanque? Tentava se lembrar se vira algo sobre aquilo no jornal. Não era época de eleição, então... o que era aquilo? Aproximou-se. Algumas pessoas agitavam bandeirinhas do país e todas pareciam esperar com expectativa por quem subiria no palanque. Franziu o cenho. Suspendido atrás do palanque, um banner com imagens espalhadas de foguetes e a bandeira da Inglaterra.

- Ah, então... Então essa é apresentação daquele astronauta inglês que voltou a pouco do espaço? – Perguntou-se, lembrando de uma reportagem que vira a um tempo, mais para si mesma do que para outra pessoa. Mas uma garota da frente acabou escutando.

- É, é sim. Não é emocionante?

- Mas... – Riu um pouco. – Bem, não tem vários que fazem o mesmo?

- Tem. E até recebem homenagens maiores que essa. Mas ele é lindo! – A garota retrucou, com um olhar um tanto sonhador.

- Ah...

Riu, voltando a encarar o palanque. Pensou em se virar e ir embora, mas a curiosidade a parou. Além do mais, um homem parecia estar subindo para falar naquele momento.

- Senhoras e senhores, um dos nossos heróis do espaço, orgulho de nossa nação... – Hermione suspirou. Não precisava daquilo tudo, precisava? – Nosso querido astronauta, Draco Malfoy!

Então o tão esperado homem subiu. Hermione estava pronta para confirmar com a garota da frente, mas ao vê-lo, não achou que ela estaria mais errada. Cabelo loiro aguado, milimetricamente penteado para trás, olhos azuis e um tanto quanto frios e um ar... um ar de desprezo. Ela quase teve certeza que ele se segurava para não retorcer a boca de desprezo. Perguntou-se porque todos ali, principalmente as garotas, aplaudiam. Não era óbvio que ele acha todos ali inferiores a ele?

Estava realmente pronta para ir embora. E ele pronto para dar um discurso que ela tinha quase certeza que seria egocêntrico. Mas Hermione o olhou mais uma vez. E ele a encarava. Na verdade, ela não sabia por que não fora embora de uma vez, já que o olhar continuava a ser desprezível, continuava a denotar desprezo. Mas ela ficara ali. Encarando-o de volta, sem ter certeza do que seus olhos passavam, mas desejando que fosse o mesmo que os dele. Só para mostrar que era recíproco.

O discurso do astronauta acabou e ela não escutara uma palavra sequer. De repente, flashes, carros, e ele indo embora. O show acabara. As pessoas começavam a se dispersar e levavam o tal Draco para um carro. Antes de entrar, ele a encarou mais uma vez. E, sem pensar, ela sorriu. Draco entrou no carro e foi embora, enquanto Hermione ficou pensando se ele não sorrira também.

E um pensamento bobo, idiota mesmo, passou pela cabeça da bailarina. De, quem sabe, ver o astronauta de novo. Meneou a cabeça e foi para casa.

Foi breve.

**::**

**N/A: **Aee, não acredito que escrevi isso XD. Primeiramente, perdões pela demora. Sério, vacilo meu. E, segundo, você é a segunda pessoa que me faz escrever esse ship. Acho que talvez você nem goste, ficou meio estranha, sei lá. Mas foi com todo amor s2.

**Reviews?**


	2. Tough Day

**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence and all that jazz.  
**Aviso: **Fiquei relendo e de repente a ideia do restante da fic veio em minha cabeça. Resolvi então fazer uma long! O que acham? Começarei a escever e espero apoio de vocês, hahha. Vou me aventurar no mundo DHr, vamos ver se eu gosto.

**::**

**Capítulo 1** – Tough Day

Encarou com raiva o espelho enorme antes de calçar as sapatilhas de ponta em seus pés já extremamente maltratados pelas mesmas. Não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, não deveria mesmo. Hermione nunca se interessara por balé, muito menos pensara em fazer uma escola de um. Constantemente pensava que estava louca no dia em que aceitara fazer. Não conseguia se concentrar nos passos, o collant a apertava, a meia-calça coçava e se sentia um pouco ridícula naquela saia de seda. Mas... simplesmente não conseguia dizer a droga de um não para sua mãe.

Hermione Granger tinha 21 anos e tinha plena consciência de que poderia _sim_ contrariar sua mãe e desistir das aulas de balé. Mas quando sua mãe viera com aquela ideia... ela tentou ser sutil, mas sabia que a sra. Granger estava implorando. E ela tinha o quê? 15 anos na época? Ela não conseguiu dizer não. Principalmente porque sabia que não faria a faculdade de Medicina que a mãe tanto queria que ela fizesse, e sim Direito, deixando seu pai mais que orgulhoso. Sentiu que devia isso a ela. E agora estava há seis anos naquilo, ainda se sentindo extremamente _desconfortável_.

Suspirou, sentando-se no chão, fazendo um espacate. Esticou os braços para cima e os abaixou levemente. Seus seios subiam e desciam conforme sua respiração, sentia a meia-calça esticar-se em suas pernas , pinicando levemente no joelho. Olhou-se no espelho, agora mais calma, vendo-se naquela posição. Até que não estava tão ridícula. Levantou o queixo e apertou mais os lábios um pouco secos, tentando parecer tão arrogante quanto algumas bailarinas de sua turma e imediatamente parou, levantando-se.

Percebeu, com um meneio de cabeça, que estava tentando se parecer com um certo _astronauta_ do outro dia. E pensar que sequer cogitara querer vê-lo de novo... Riu, pegou suas coisas e foi para o vestiário para se arrumar para ir à faculdade, percebendo que quase todos da escola de balé já haviam ido.

::

Passada uma hora, Draco já sabia de cor todos o riscos da mesa de madeira que há tantos anos fora tão bem polida. Seus familiares ao seu redor conversavam avidamente, a maioria extremamente sério, alguns parecendo gostar da situação, outros cochichando em tom de fofoca. Todos sentados na enorme mesa da casa de seu tio-avô... tio-bisavô... Não fazia ideia. Só sabia que era do lado da família de sua mãe.

Passou a língua pelo céu da boa, distraidamente, fazendo um pequeno estalo ao voltá-la ao lugar. Recebeu um olhar reprovador de sua mãe no mesmo instante, no que ele olhou rapidamente para a mesa, desconcertado. Mas ela simplesmente não podia culpá-lo de chegar ao ponto de fazer brincadeirinhas idiotas. Estava há apenas três dias em Londres e não conseguira respirar um dia sequer. No primeiro, tivera que preencher milhares de papeladas em sua base, prometendo não revelar especificações dos satélites britânicos, da base, e tudo relacionado. No segundo, tivera que ir a uma ridícula homenagem, festa, ou o que fosse, cheia de garotas irritantes, onde uma delas, que deduziu ser uma bailarina pela roupa que usava e pelo coque, aparentemente resolveu não gostar dele e ficou quase o tempo todo o olhando com desprezo – só não entendera o sorriso que ela lhe lançara ao final da apresentação. E agora, no terceiro dia, estava ali naquela chata reunião, onde não entendia muito bem o que estava havendo, mas sabia que alguém tinha morrido e todos queriam seu dinheiro.

Já havia tentado argumentar isso com sua mãe, no caminho para a mansão, mas a única coisa que ela fizera fora lhe entregar uma deliciosa torta de morango da melhor confeitaria de Londres com um sorriso de desculpas e uma tentativa de comemoração da sua volta. Torta essa que ele comera três pedaços antes das crianças da família perceberem a presença de torta e avançarem, aproveitando que ele estava ocupado com os parabéns de sua família.

O orgulho dos Malfoy e, em certa parte, dos Black. Não era político, médico ou advogado, como sempre pareceu a pretensão da família. Quando finalmente contara que sua carreira almejada era no espaço, um sonho de criança, achou que o deserdariam – o que o faria mudar imediatamente de ideia, admitia –, mas seus pais imediatamente começaram a falar na fama que faria sendo astronauta, que já poderiam ver nos jornais 'Herdeiro dos Malfoy excede expectativas', que não poderia ter tido ideia melhor, que ele era mesmo um Malfoy. Entrou cedo na faculdade de Engenharia Aeroespacial da University College London e tinha que confessar que seu pai mexera vários pauzinhos para que ele pudesse ir como aprendiz¹ na última viagem da base inglesa – mesmo ainda no último ano da faculdade –, mas consolava-se pensando que sua capacidade também o ajudou, afinal não mandariam qualquer idiota.

O loiro suspirou lentamente, sentindo os lábios e a garganta seca. Queria água. Votou a olhar para sua mãe que falava gesticulando com suas luvas branquíssimas e resolveu ficar quieto e continuar a observar. Deslizou a mão pelo pescoço até alcançar sua gravata e afrouxá-la. Só queria sair dali.

::

- Ei, não estale os dedos para mim. – Hermione resmungou, voltando a atenção para o livro no seu colo.

- Eu estou tentando manter uma conversa há mais de dez minutos, Mione. – Harry retrucou, encostado em uma árvore, no meio de uma Hermione concentrada e um Rony muito pálido segurando um livro tremulamente. – Ron está pirando com a prova e você está enfiada nesse livro, acabei de fazer uma prova muito boa e estou precisando _conversar_. – Hermione suspirou, dando um leve sorriso.

- Desculpa, mesmo, mas é que eu vou a um julgamento hoje e tenho certeza de que, assim que sairmos de lá, o professor irá fazer algum teste sobre o que vimos. É os testes dele geralmente são "crie uma argumentação de dezenas de páginas a partir do que você viu por apenas uma hora a favor do lado que perdeu", ou algo assim.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou ficar sentindo a brisa ou algo assim. – No que a garota riu levemente.

Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Amigos desde sempre, pelo que podiam lembrar. Harry e Rony a tornavam menos certinha e fechada, Hermione e Rony traziam amizade e 'família' para a vida de Harry e Harry e Hermione tornavam Rony mais confiante e forte. Entraram juntos na University College London – a faculdade dos sonhos, logo abaixo de Oxford, a faculdade do paraíso – quase na mesma época em que Harry saíra da casa dos tios intragáveis para casa de seu padrinho. Hermione fazia Direito², Harry fazia Engenharia Elétrica² e Rony fazia Arquitetura², um grande avanço dos dois garotos, que antes queriam montar uma banda de rock e consideravam seriamente viver disso.

Ron pigarreou, fechando o livro cheio de imagens complexas de colunas e paredes e o que fosse.

- Acho que... acho que dá para ficar na média.

- Tenho certeza de que está apenas sendo pessimista. – Afirmou Harry, com um sorriso, tentando consolar o amigo.

- É Ron, você sabe que é bom nisso, de verdade. – Comentou a garota, sem tirar os olhos do livro, fazendo o Weasley corar levemente.

Ainda parecia estranho ouvir elogios dela. Não que ela não o elogiasse, mas sim porque terminaram o namoro de alguns anos a uns nove meses, num consenso mútuo de que, como a relação já estava ficando casual e desgastada demais, era melhor voltaram a ser apenas melhores amigos. No meio disso, ficava Harry, ouvindo reclamações ou divagações dos dois lados, tentando ser o mais neutro possível.

- Bem, vou indo, meninos. Boa prova, Ron, boa... brisa, Harry. - Os três riram e ela se afastou. Pouco tempo depois Rony se encaminhou para sua prova e Harry ficou ali, realmente sentindo a brisa do campus.

::

Draco soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões pela boca. Tentava entender como, diabos, fora para na sala de um tribunal cheia de Blacks ávidos por dinheiro. No caminho dali, sua mãe explicara rapidamente que Baham Black³ havia morrido há alguns anos, parente distante, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de lamentar. Porém, recentemente, foi descoberta uma enorme riqueza pertencente à ele e não havia testamento ou filhos para designar alguém para herdá-la. Então, todos os Black vivos foram chamados a um tribunal para resolver aquela questão. Quando Draco questionou o fato de ela não dizer que teriam que ir para lá, ela disse que planejava não ir, mas como era uma intimação descobriu que, bem, realmente teria que ir, levando o filho junto. O que Draco não entendia era porque não pegara um táxi e ia para casa, ou visitar o pai no trabalho, qualquer coisa que o tirasse dali.

Olhou ao redor, notando alguém tão animado por estar ali quanto ele. Sirius Black, primo de sua mãe. Pelo que sabia, há muito tempo fugira de casa para viver sua própria vida. Mas não de mãos abanando, foi o que ouvira, recebera uma gorda herança de um tio maluco e hoje em dia vivia muito bem com uma empresa própria. Então, para quem há muito havia se desligado daquela família, ter que ser obrigado a estar ali deveria ser um saco.

Cutucou a mãe.

- Mãe, sério, me libera daqui. – Narcisa Malfoy interrompeu a conversa com sua irmã, Bellatrix Lestrange, e o encarou.

- Sei que não deve estar sendo o que pensava para sua volta, querido, mas logo iremos embora. Falei com seu pai e mais tarde iremos jantar ou ir para onde você quiser, está bem? – Falou docemente, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos. Ela não estava falando como se ele fosse um garotinho impertinente de 10 anos, estava?

A frase 'Eu já tenho 21 anos, mãe' passou por sua cabeça, mas ficou por ali mesmo ao constatar o quanto infantil seria. Só lhe restava afundar naquela cadeira, esperar o juiz começar o julgamento, ouvir vários Blacks falando e em seguida ir para o restaurante mais caro que conseguisse pensar. Ou então sugerir ir para o fast-food mais gorduroso que conhecia, só para irritar.

Levantou-se, indo em direção onde tinha água. Não estava quente, na verdade o ar-condicionado estava bem forte, mas sua garganta não parava de ficar seca. Talvez fosse o espaço, talvez quisesse voltar para lá, afinal era bem mais emocionante. Virou-se com um copo cheio de água a caminho da boca e parou no meio do ato.

Fios encaracolados saindo de um coque apressado e sério, boca rosada levemente entreaberta, com lábios secos pelo frio, maçãs do rosto redondas e com aparência de macias, blazer feminino um pouco grande, parecendo ser por preferência própria, saia levemente apertada acabando em meia-calça preta que aparentava uma sensual seriedade, dessa vez parecendo ter sido sem querer, mãos com dedos longos segurando firmemente um livro enorme e... Um olhar de surpresa imediata, rapidamente substituído por um de desprezo profundo.

Draco quase sorriu. Era a bailarina. E agora ele tinha quase total certeza de que a conhecia de algum lugar.

::

¹ : Gente, tentei pesquisar, mas não faço ideia de como funciona para quem vira astronauta, só vi que precisa de formação em alguma área tecnológica, por isso engenharia. Então relevem, e quem souber como é, finge que é assim hahah.

²: Não sei se a UCL realmente oferece esses cursos, mas vamos dizer que sim, ok?

³: Personagem inventado, porque nenhum dos Black dava muito certo para isso que eu estava planejando, porque ou um teria morrido há tempo de demais, ou outro seria próximo demais, tornando sua morte triste, o que não era o objetivo, enfim, dentre outros motivos.

**::**

**N/A: **Acabei! Pensei em fazer maior, mas não sei, gostei de ter acabado aí. Os capítulos aumentarão a medida que a fic for se desenvolvendo, creio. Mas, vamos ao que interessa:

Minha gente, dei muito a louca e na verdade estou adorando escrever essa DHr. Tenho várias e várias ideias para essa fic e espero muito que vocês gostem, comentem, votem, enfim, leiam. Para ganhar inspiração, passei por vários tumblrs DHr até, haha. Aliás, sem alguém quiser ser muito lindo e fazer uma capinha para mim... haha. Eu arranho feio em capas, então só em caso extremo irei fazer uma eu mesma.

Mas sim, esse capítulo, creio, deu para dar uma situada legal no contexto da fic, dos que poderão aparecer, como algumas coisas podem se desenvolver.

Espero que tenham gostado, **reviews?**


	3. Pelos velhos tempos

**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence and all that jazz.

**::**

**Capítulo 2 – **Pelos velhos tempos

Hermione bateu seus cílios lentamente várias vezes, mas não, isso não fez com que o louro a sua frente sumisse. Crispou os lábios e encarou-o, estreitando os olhos castanhos. Terno simples, mas com a aparência de caro e bem engomado, sapatos perfeitamente lustrados, cabelos ainda milimetricamente penteados para trás e olhos azuis duros e ainda frios, porém com um leve teor de cansaço e leves olheiras ao redor. Era definitivamente o astronauta do outro dia e, pelo olhar que ele lhe lançou, achou que talvez ele também a tivesse reconhecido. Tentou lembrar o nome dele, anunciado em sua homenagem, mas ficara tão enraivecida com seu desprezo que acabou por esquecer.

_Até que faz sentido ele estar aqui_, pensou. _Um bando de ricos querendo sugar o dinheiro de um parente falecido pare ser bem a cara dele._ Decidida a não dar mais importância ao fato do que ele merecia, voltou-se para ouvir o professor, que fazia uma breve explicação da sessão que se seguiria.

Ao ouvir o sobrenome do falecido, olhou rapidamente ao redor e sorriu ao reconhecer Sirius, padrinho de Harry, recostado em uma parede no canto, com cara de poucos amigos. O professor anunciou que começariam em cinco minutos, então a Granger escapuliu para perto do Black.

- Animado, Sirius? – Cutucou a garota, sorrindo.

- Hermione? Ah, visita da faculdade, suponho. – Sirius respondeu, também sorrindo, mas fechando a cara em seguida. – Não se empolgue muito, vai ser incrivelmente chato, deveria ir para um julgamento de um assassinato ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Imagino, mas não ousaria faltar. Mas então, esperando faturar muito? – Ela debochou, sabendo do completo desagrado do mais velho por qualquer mínimo relacionamento com aquela família. O Black rolou os olhos.

- Definitivamente não, mas minhas adoradas primas devem estar ansiosas. – Disse, indicando com a cabeça duas mulheres sentadas mais a frente. Uma com longos cabelos pretos e volumosos, de certa forma bagunçados, e outra com um cabelo tão loiro e bem cortado quanto o do astronauta – até que viu o próprio sentando-se do lado da loira.

- Hm, quem... quem são? – Perguntou, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.

- Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy. Nem se incomode, não vai querer conhecer. – Hermione franziu o cenho ao ouvir o sobrenome da última. – E parece que o filho da Narcisa está aí também, Draco. Ele voltou há pouco tempo da Lua ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Do espaço. – Hermione murmurou, com o cenho franzido. Despediu-se se Sirius e sentou-se junto com seus colegas de classe, franzindo mais o cenho a cada segundo.

_É claro_. Draco Malfoy. Uma das pessoas mais desprezíveis que ela já teve o desprazer de estudar. Como pôde esquecer? Ele certamente estava mais alto e com as feições mais maduras, mas aquele arzinho irritante de se achar superior parecia ainda estar infiltrado nele, talvez um pouco menos evidente, mas ainda estava lá. Lembrava-se dele do colégio. O típico filho mimado de uma família de renome. Ele e seus asseclas tinham uma espécie de prazer pessoal em implicar com ela, Harry e Rony. Ainda estava indignada por não tê-lo reconhecido, mas ao refletir por um momento chegou à conclusão que era perfeitamente plausível tê-lo bloqueado de sua mente.

Buscou o Malfoy com o olhar e percebeu que ele a observava. Tentou reunir todo o ódio acumulado de anos ao encará-lo e então voltou sua atenção ao tribunal, pensando se o tinha visto dar um sorriso de escárnio ou não.

::

Draco sentia cada músculo de sua boca querendo se formar num riso. Era a... Granger, não era? Tinha que ser, ela era a única que o fazia se sentir mais nojento e insignificante que uma barata só com um olhar. Continuou a prender o riso, lembrando-se dos tempos de colégio, dos cabelos volumosos e dentes levemente grandes da garota, e concluindo que definitivamente ela mudara. Estava – e nesse momento ele realmente quis gargalhar – bonita. Se Pansy estivesse ali, ficaria horrorizada com seu pensamento. Blaise reviraria os olhos. E Crabbe e Goyle... concordariam com qualquer coisa que Draco dissesse. Numa repentina saudade da imaturidade, desejou que eles estivessem ali para voltarem a alfinetar a garota.

Tinha certeza absoluta de que ela ainda era uma metida à sabe-tudo desprezível.

Encarou as costas de Hermione, pensativo.

::

- Ei, você. Granger. – Hermione virou-se e arqueou as sobrancelhas no instante em que viu _quem_ a havia chamado – ou melhor, cuspido seu sobrenome, praticamente. Parou no corredor que dava a saída do local e o encarou interrogativamente.

- Mione, vou indo na frente, certo? – Sua amiga a avisou e Hermione assentiu, sem deixar de notar a espiada descarada e curiosa para Draco.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – Falou, começando a cruzar os braços de forma protetora, como num reflexo do passado, porém notou o que fazia e obrigou-se a permanecer de braços esticados. Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Draco.

- É, imaginei que se lembrava de mim. – Comentou, num tom divertido, que o próprio Draco concluiu que se devia ao fato de ter passado as últimas três horas imerso em um profundo tédio e que qualquer coisa que fizesse, incluindo decidir falar com Hermione, seria sinônimo de pura diversão.

- As coisas desagradáveis costumam grudar mais. – Ela retrucou, ácida. Sentia-se um pouco infantil por provavelmente estar entrando num joguinho de bate-rebate, mas era Draco Malfoy e, pelo que se lembrava, para lidar com ele era _necessário_ ser infantil.

- Foi o que pensei. – E fez uma careta. – Então, está fazendo Direito, é?

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – Ela perguntou, um tanto quanto indignada pelo fato de o loiro aparentemente estar jogando conversa fora com ela, enquanto a mesma estava armada para qualquer comentário dele.

- Parece mesmo algo que você faria, pelo que me lembro. – Ele ignorou a pergunta dela. Encarou-a por breves segundos, no que Hermione achou sua expressão um tanto estranha, quase como se ele estivesse se divertindo com o que diria em seguida. Draco inclinou sua cabeça levemente e deu de ombros. – Você... quer ir tomar um café comigo, ou algo assim?

Os lábios de Hermione, agora não tão secos, lentamente entreabriram-se enquanto suas sobrancelhas se erguiam e seus punhos se crispavam. Incrédula definia com exatidão seu estado de espírito naquele momento. De incrédula, foi a cética e rolou os olhos.

- Você... enlouqueceu no espaço ou algo assim? Ou ficou com saudades de me importunar e está fazendo alguma brincadeira idiota?

- Ora, vamos, para relembrar os velhos tempos. – Malfoy retrucou, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Aquilo tudo o estava divertindo como nunca e só ele sabia como precisava se divertir.

A Granger o encarou por dez longos segundos antes de dar uma risada cheia de escárnio. Quase queria olhar ao redor para ver se Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe e Goyle estariam ali para rir dela junto com o Malfoy. Quase.

- Malfoy... só... Me diga, você bateu a cabeça, ou algo parecido? Olha, se quiser, eu o levo a um hospital. Em que raios de época você e eu fomos amigavelmente tomar um café juntos?

Apenas uma vez mais, Hermione revirou os olhos, lançando um último olhar de desprezo para o louro antes de se virar e começar a ir embora dali. Apenas para sentir alguém segurando seu pulso e puxando-a avidamente para fora do corredor, direto para a saída.

- Argh, Granger, você não pode parar de ser uma sabe-tudo irritante? Só venha comigo, está bem? – Draco falou, irritado, olhando para trás e suspirando ao ver que conseguira sair dali bem a tempo, pois sua mãe saíra do tribunal e o procurava.

Alheia ao que o loiro pensava, Hermione tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas ele apenas continuou a puxá-la para fora dali, decidido a sair o quanto antes.

- Mas... Malfoy, onde pensa que está me levando? Eu ainda tenho au-

- É, certo, tanto faz. Espero que tenha vindo de carro.

E deu-lhe um sorrisinho, indicando com a cabeça o estacionamento.

**::**

**N/A: **Continuando a maratona de 'omg, eu tinha esse capítulo quase completo, por que não postei?'. Não betado, btw! E é curtinho, eu sei, mas é tudo que posso fazer por enquanto ;;

Espero que gostem, hihi


End file.
